gears of horde
by ceekon
Summary: a game of horde in gears of war goes wrong join our friends ceekon anounced brett real life buddy and patrick and the sarge and some soliders as they try to hold of the never ending waves of the locust horde
1. Chapter 1

Wave one

In a.... well kinda wierd world of the game gears of war there was a new rookie named (yup as usual ) ceekon and he was walking up to his squads leader albercracy thornadow but people mainly call him sarge

Ceekon: ceekon announced ready sir

Sarge: ahh i see ower new wanabie has arrived(and yes this guy has one of thows army/country acsents)

Ceekon: im ready to fight sir

Sarge: ok now here at day one we call this place we have rules one when the horde of locusts come RUN TO THE BALCANY STAIRS rule two once on the stairs unless you got a torck bow or sniper rifle or a really good long distance weapon gaurd the stairs so nobody can get up and last but not least rule three if you go down with out the buddy system your going to get shot so many times that your grandchildren will have to take your place got it

Ceekon: got it but i have a question what if we run out of amo

Sarge: wait for somthing to get up kill it take its weapon

Ceekon: um ok...

Gear solider : LOCUST ARE COMMING

Sarge: hey cookon can you snipe

Ceekon: my name is ceekon and yes i can but with out a scope i have horable aim

Sarge: ok seekon take this sniper rifle (hands ceekon a sniper rifle)

Ceekon: my name is ceekon not seekon(nearly gets shot my a drone)

Sarge: eat this(gets a hammer of dawn and kills 5 drones and wretches) ok i think there laying low here in the arcade the men on the other stairs can get them but we cant

Butcher: HUNGER

Sarge: butchers already wooheee this will be fun

Ceekon: sarge i head shoted the butcher

Sarge: lookon why did you shoot my only exuse to leave this balcony allowing you and this wuss to die

Ceekon: my name is ceekon get it right and plus im supposed to kill things out here... what wuss(looks past sarge) ooooohhhhhhh

Brett:(cowering and laughing in fear) no...no....no

Ceekon: erm whats wrong with him

Sarge: hes afraid of somthing he calls the sharen its wierd that day a blood mount i shot nearly to death with a shot gun he started this

Ceekon: maby its somthing from his childhood

Sarge: maby

Ceekon: ither way i should get back to....(gets on ground from gun shot wound) revive me

Sarge: ok(revives ceekon) ok there now focus on things that will do that to you and kill them

Gear solider : Patrick has gotten his hands on a hammer of dawn and a boom shot

Sarge: HOLY BEACH POTATAS EVERY MAN GET PATRICK DOWN BEFORE HE BLASYTS US TO BITS

Ceekon: whos Patrick

Sarge: a trigger happy solider who loves killing anybody he once blew up one of our own tanks

Ceekon: we have tanks?

Sarge: we are at war of course we don't

Ceekon: but then urg never mind

Patrick: DIE DIE DIE(laughs like a phyco)

Ceekon: ok i got a clear shot of the hammer of dawn and the boom shotty and now(shoots the hammer of dawn and boom shotgun) boya i rock with a scope

Patrick: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thats all for wave one cya on the next wave


	2. a sad tail of a friend

Wave 2

As the horde has stoped our heros have been preparinf for wave 2 and finding artilary

Sarge: bleekon why are we at the park

Ceekon: its ceekon and im finding an old friend who will help get brett out of the fetal position and gard the stairs

Sarge: if he was here he would be dead

Ceekon: no cause i found him

Sarge: o i get it hes a sketeton

Ceekon turns around wielding a stick

Ceekon: no hes this stick his name is buster the tooth breaker hardest most unbreakable stick around

Sarge: (has a blank look on his face) soo we tracked all this way across the ruins of new York just to find a stick

Ceekon: yup buster the tooth breaker is back from retirement oo me and his used to raid the vending machines here good times

Sarge: erm ok lets hurry back we have a hour before the next wave starts

Five minauts later

Gear solider: sarge great to have you back whats this secret weapon you brang with you ceek

Ceekon: buster the tooth breaker

Gear solider: you mean the buster the tooth breaker man hes a legend

Sarge: wait what he is hes a regular old stick

Ceekon: no buster is as hard as steel un burnable and literally breaks tooths out f the mouth

Sarge: wait let me try (hits the gear solider and knoks him out and the body is bleeding hevely) well what do you know why did you ever put him away

Ceekon: well one day the police cought me and said go to jail or get rid of the stick i hide buster and visited him until this city was over run then i ran away buster was left here

Sarge :ah hi see (hands buster back to ceekon) well you have more experiance then i do

Ceekon: the wave is starting hurry

The horde wave swarms in attacking everybody brett is hit by ceekon and buster and snaps out of the the state that he was in and shoots every thing he sees with his gun sarge and Patrick are using a torck bow but sarge made sure pat dident get trigger happy and ceekon wacked off a butchers head with buster then all of a sudden twin snipers come and say : we are the hot shot twins you will die humans: the locust twins were like so one was short and chubby the other was tall and skinny  
ceekon: buster and i will take care of them you cover me ok

Sniper solider: got it

The ceekon runs down the stairs the sniper shot each bullet that came at ceekon ceekon runs up to the twins one shoots buster the bullet reflects off the stick and nails the tall one off the head then the chubby one grabs the stick an yankes it out of ceeks hand and then trys to brake it it fails

Ceekon: HA buster is unbreakable

Chubby sniper: then i use it on you (trys to hit ceekon the stick stops a inch away from ceek)

Ceekon: buster has a mind of its own he knows im a friend and now take this(uses buster to nail the twin in the head)

Sarge: ceekon look out a cyclopse

Ceekon:(uses buster to block the chain saw attack on him and nearly kills him) buster are you ok buddy(another chain saw attack )

Buster the tooth breaker:(a wisper in ceekons head says) im old and worn my friend im sorry but i cant take another attack

Ceekon: erg i wont allow you to die(pulls out a shot gun and shoots the cyclopse) there dead

Tall twin:(ambushes ceekon and steals bust and snaps buster in half ) ha ha take that that was madness

Ceekon:(goes into a furry of flames) madness.... THIS IS MY SPARTEN LAZA(a sparten lazer appears and owns the twins) ARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH DIE B****ES DIE YOU A** HOLES DIE DIE DIEEEE

Sarge: oh my god busters dead and ceekon defid the laws of fisics and used a halo 3 weapon

Ceekon:(pickes up the three pieces left of buster and crys) HE WAS MY BESTEST FRIEND WE HAD SO MANY GOOD TIMES TOGEATHER WHY WHY ....WHHHYYYYYYYY

Patrick: walks up to ceekon puts his hand on ceeks sholder ) things like this happen in war dude its the reason why we fight this all is madn....

Sarge: don't say that he will pull the lazer out

Ceekon: no i wont

Patrick ok then ill say it this is... madness

Ceekon: madness...... THIS IS SPARTA!!(kicks Patrick down the pit)

Sarge: oookkkk then lets go barry buster and give him a proper funeral(walks off with ceekon hold busters remains

Eand of this wave and buster is a real stick and he was killed saving my life to jack a**es snaped him in half allowing me to get away i came back and barryed him rest in piece buddy


End file.
